


Prelude to Spring

by yunabi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: SORRY THE PROLOGUE IS LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER LOL, but i couldn't help myself, i should really finish writing LF though, too many ideassss, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunabi/pseuds/yunabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They say the Elvenqueen was as compassionate as she was beautiful. Silver were the locks that fell softly by her side, and her eyes, a vivid blue grey. A crown of delicate silver sat upon her head adorned with strings of iridescent gems and flowers that changed from season to season. They say that her kindness was ultimately her downfall, for even compassion cannot stop the tides of war.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a story that looks into the past of the King and Queen of the Woodland Realms-- how they met, and how they came to be.<br/>Set pre-Hobbit</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265949/chapters/9658110">Last Farewell</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to Spring

_“IESTIL!"_

 

_The sound of her name reverberated into her ears as her eyes slowly flickered open. Her body was failing her, and she was well aware. Already it felt as if her organs were beginnîng to shut down, leaving her limp like a ragdoll strewn amongst the rubble and ruin atop of Gundabad. Eyesight slowly clouding, and breath labored, she could only use the last of her strength to turn her head towards the direction of the voice that shouted her name behind the swarm of orcs and elves._

_It was all a blur, shadowed figures in the distance, only the sound of metal upon metal helped her paint a picture in her mind of the chaos that was orchestrated around her. She could hear the zinging of blades that slashed through the air, and the thuds of bodies that fell to the ground._

_She would soon be one of them._

_She could feel the warm liquid blood blossoming from underneath her—a bow made of silver bark laid broken by her side also splatted in crimson came into sight as her eyes shifted in and out of focus. Was this the end? Surely it was. She couldn’t feel any pain, there was only a strange sense of calm that lulled throughout her body, slowly but surely taking away all feeling in her limbs as the pool beneath her only expanded in size around her._

 

 **Red.** Was the color of his lips upon hers. It was a color of blood, but also the color of passion. Red was the color of his favorite set of robes, scarlet, like the roses that bloomed in their garden with an underlying sheen of silver when worn out in the sunlight. Red was the color that she thought looked best on him. It was a color of power, which he displayed when he ruled upon his throne, but also the color of intimacy which he showed when they would retreat to their chambers once the light of day had turned into night. Red, was the tantalizing heat she felt when they were alone, his kisses runnng up and down her body, from her lips, trailing down her neck - sending shivers down her spine. Red was the color of rose petals that littered the silk sheets upon their bed and red, was the color of the first hint of the sun peeking from the horizon, signaling the start of the new day to come.

 

_Very faintly, she could make out a lone figure emerging from the crowd in the distance, running up to her with a sense of extreme urgency. She caught a sight of vivid blue eyes and pale golden hair._

 

 **Silver.** Was the color of the armor that adorned his body. Built and designed by their kin, it was something almost too beautiful to be put to use in war. Silver was the color of the rings they had exchanged when they wed, a day of pure bliss and celebration-- a day filled with memories that she kept close to her heart. And silver was the her bow that he had given her, made from the branches of a _mallorn_ tree--  but now, it had been painted a brilliant red.

 

_“Meleth Nîn,” she smiled weakly as the words came out as whispers from her lips as her eyes focused onto the owner of the familiar face that was now kneeling by her side._

 

 **Gold.** Like the sun kissed treetops of autumn that reflected off the first rays of sun peeking around the horizon. Gold was the color that reminded her of him. Golden, like the sun and like star-shaped flower of _elanor_ that she loved so dearly; a color of warmth and safety -- one that reminded her of his presence and aura.   _“You are safe with me,”_ He had said before, during their courtship. _“I will always have your back, that I promise you,”_

 

_She felt his shaking hands cup one of her own as he brought it up to his face, kissing them softly before gazing into her eyes of icy blue. She could feel faint warmth from his hands reaching her fingertips. Just like the color that reminded her of his eye, her body was cold as ice._

 

_“T-Thranduil,” the very sound of his name from her lips, he felt his heart shatter. He wasn’t able to protect her._

 

_“Please, Meleth Nîn, you shouldn’t speak—we need to find a heale--.” His voice cracked as he too knew that any attempts to save her would be futile—her body was broken beyond repair. The pain in his voice was palpable, but the grief and devastation in his eyes seemed to ripple throughout his entire body like the roaring tides of the sea. She could feel his whole body tremble as he held her hand to his heart._

 

 **Blue.** Was his fingers interlaced with her own as they strolled through Mirkwood during the winter, bundled up for the cold winter. She would often find herself pressed up against his chest, as he would drape his robes around the both of them. Blue was the color of his eyes that she knew all too well when he stared into her own for many night on end- his the color of ice and hers, the color of mist upon the sea. Blue. That was the color that he told her she reminded him of; gentle as the morning sky, yet mysterious as the ebbing tides of the great oceans. Blue, was the color he said he liked best on her.

 

_“Pr-promise me,” her breathing was labored now as he could only helplessly look on. She could see her own reflection in his clouded eyes as she struggled to keep consciousness.’ Please do not worry,’_

 

 **Green.** Was the color that reminded her of home, of the lush treetops that the woodland elves dwelled in and of the rich forestry color of the lands that she knew and loved. Green, was the newly budded leaves during spring as they emerged from the tips of their branches after a long winter. Green was his scent, earthy yet crisp, it reminded her spring. Green, was the color of serenity and of tranquility. It was the color that reminded her of her son, their treasure and small bundle of joy. _Legolas._ Green was the steady beat of their hearts beating as one during their precious moments together.

 

_“Iestil,” his eyes were glazed over as tears threatened to spill over as his eyes never wavered away from her own. It hurt. More than words could describe. She was fading. It was only the thud of an axe that fell narrowly in his vicinity which brought the harrowing reality back to him. They were still at war- the battle was not over. She knew as well, that his life was also still in danger the longer he stayed with her._

 

_“Leave me,” she whispered._

 

_He refused. It was then when her eyes mirrored his, a blur of a tears that silently fell from her face and his now. It would be the last time she would see him, but in a sense, it gave her a sense of comfort that he would be the last face she would see. Bringing her free hand to his cheek, she caressed his face one last time, wiping away a stray tear that fell from his eyes, silently shaking her head with a faint smile._

 

_“Mele-” he began, but his words were cut short._

 

_“Go,” she said gently._

 

_The Elvenking forced himself to stand with great reluctance, as if struggling against an invisible barrier that was pulling against him towards her. His heart retaliated against his body as it had done when they first had met-- underneath the budding flowers of spring. She meant the world to him and already, he could feel his heart grow heavy in grief. He had envisioned them raising their son together, spending hours on end in the gardens that she loved and tended to. He had envisioned them departing to the Gray Havens together—side by side when it was finally time to say goodbye to the shores of Middle Earth._

 

_“Le uivelin” his voice cracked with raw sorrow as he placed her hand down to rest and leaving a chaste kiss upon her forehead before he stood up to his full height. He could only gaze into her eyes once more before forcing himself to look away before his emotions took over his self-restraint to not to run back to her side._

_‘Le uivelin', she echoed his words in her head as she gazed into his eyes one final time before he turned away, her final thoughts were left unspoken, for she had no more strength to do so, but she knew he understood her thoughts. Her head felt heavy, as if the weight of Arda rested upon her temples. She could see his retreating figure growing hazy from view as the as she felt her eyelids flutter shut. His safety, was all that she wanted, and even it it meant sacrificing herself and her body from never being recovered, she would gladly accept that trade. And she knew that he would keep his word now matter how much it hurt-- to never look back if she had fallen, to find a way to return to Mirkwood-- to Legolas, no matter what. After all, it was a promise._

**Black.** Was the obsidian sky that they would often look up to at night, gazing at the stars that painted the black canvas of the sky. It was the color of the shadows that they had feared that closed in on Mirkwood, the color of darkness and the color of dread. And black was the color slowly seeping into view-- of the world slowly fading out of focus. Black was the color of death. And black was the last color she saw.

 

And then . . .  there was nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Le uivelin_ – I will love you forever  
>  _Meleth nîn_ – My love  
>  _Elanor & Mallorn_ – A type of flower & tree native to Lothlorien
> 
> So I’m in a rather predicament with the latest draft of Last Farewell (LF) because I’m running through the options that I can take, so while I’m deciding, I decided to write a bit of the backstory to Last Farewell, which serves as the backbone of the events that happen in LF. It's more centered around Thranduil & Esteliel (or Iestil depending on the timeline), so there won't be side drabbles about other characters (well maybe like their extended family, but that's about it). Just taking creative liberties on pretty much everything while I try to muddle my way on the next chapter for LF haha! But I plan to start from the beginning, of how the king and queen of Mirkwood met and came to be in terms of timeline, so it’s probably going to end up being backstory to the backstory of a backstory-- but it’ll all make sense in the end! Or at least that’s my goal once i finish this and LF. I really want to make this that will expand on Thranduil & Iestil's interaction, day to day life, and time with Legolas, so I guess the theme for this fic is going to be family, love, and bonds. (This is probably going to be a lot steamier than LF too HAHAHAHA WISH ME LUCK BECAUSE IM REALLY BAD AT WRITING ROMANTIC STUFF).
> 
> TLDR; Slowly re-finding my muse for LF by writing this. Also probably going to change the summary once I think of a better one lol


End file.
